Starting Over
by AnimeLover-Til-I-Die
Summary: Antonio has a good life. He has a good job, awesome friends, his own house and car. Sure, he recently got dumped by his girlfriend of 2 years, but he's fine. Right? Now...Never had he thought his life would change when he finds a wounded Italian at his door, begging him to help his brother. SUMMARY SUCKS. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: AHH! Oh my gosh, this is my first Spamano story and I /really/ hope it doesn't suck. 3**

**Roma: *crosses his arms* It probably will.**

**Toni: Aww~! C'mon Lovi, don't be so mean! *huggles him ;u;***

**Roma: *blushes heavily and tries to struggle out of his grasp* L-Let me go you bastard!**

**Toni: Nu-uh! Not until you say the disclaimer! 7**

**Roma: ...really? That's it?**

**Toni: *smirks a bit* Oh~? You want more then?**

**Roma: AnimeLover doesn't own anything!**

**Me: *was recording this the whole time* Tsundere's are so cute... =u=**

* * *

Antonio sat on the edge of his bed and embraced a small picture frame in his shaky arms. His body was racked with choked sobs and tears flowed down his beautiful tanned cheeks like a never-ending river. Antonio's usual sparkling green eyes were now dull with...nothing. He didn't really feel anything anymore. The picture frame was slowly held away from his chest and he trailed his fingers across the wet glass. In the photo, a girl with shoulder length blonde hair that was blowing in the wind, yet it held down by a simple green ribbon that she tied onto her head like a headband. Her eyes were closed and she had a small, cat-like smile. Next to her was a man. Not just any man though. It was Antonio. He was standing next to her with his arm encircled at her waist to hold her closer. His chocolate brown hair was slightly in his face and he was blowing it away from his eyes. His eyes were a deep green and they danced with pure happiness. The sunset was shining in the background and made his perfect, sun-kissed skin glisten under the dim sunlight. Antonio's eyes lowered to the bottom of the frame where their names were engraved into it. 'Bella & Toni' it read. It almost made him sick to his stomach to read those names together like that.

"Bella..." He whispered sadly and raised his hand to wipe away the fresh new wave of tears. The frame was put down on the nightstand that was next to his large, king-sized bed. The sheets were a bright red, like a tomato, and his pillows were green. Almost the color of his eyes. Above the headboard of his bed, Spain's flag was nailed to the wall and hung there proudly. The warmth and softness of the plush carpet was lost as Antonio lifted his feet off of the floor and onto the snug blankets. His face was buried in the pillows and his arms were underneath it to bring it closer to his face. After a few more moments of crying over the bad breakup that had occurred just hours before, the depressed Spaniard finally lost of the energy in his body and feel into a deep sleep. As he slept, he failed to have heard a screech of tires and an echoing crash down the street.

...

A loud frantic knocking at his front door had awoken Antonio from his sleep. He woke up with a start as he sat up quickly and threw his sheets off of himself, wondering who the hell is at his door at 1:20 in the morning. Antonio dragged himself out of the room and walked up to the front door. His hand gently grabbed the doorknob and turned it to open the door. Green eyes were widened immediately in shock and worry when his eyes landed on a wounded looking Italian.

"L-L-Lo..." Antonio couldn't even properly finish his sentence as he stared at the man in front of him. Lovino's hand was clutching a small cut on his arm as it oozed blood. Dark, auburn hair looked matted and messy and it hung in front of his deep, hazel eyes. He took short breaths and he winced whenever he had moved. Small pieces of glass were embedded into his smooth, olive-toned skin and small scratches were seen all over.

"T-Toni...help...f-fratello...phones don't w-work...hospital..." The smaller one barely managed to speak before his knees gave out and he collapsed forward. Antonio snapped out of his stupor and reacted quickly enough to catch him before the other hit the hard concrete of his door slab.

"L-Lovi! What happened!" He choked out and swallowed some bile as the smell of blood wafted into the air.

Lovino said nothing and glared at Antonio harshly. His hand trembled as he reached up and gripped the Spaniard's shirt in his hand. He continued to stay quiet, but started to pull him out of the door. Antonio did not try to struggle out of his grip when Lovino dragged him. "Lovino..? Where are you-?" His mouth immediately closed his mouth when his eyes scanned over the scene not to far from his own house. A car was flipped on its side and lying in a ditch. The entire side was scraped and its side door was missing. He could see shards of glass glistening under the moonlight, so he can tell all of the windows and windshield were smashed and gone. "A-Ay dios mio..." Antonio covered his mouth in horror when he finally noticed what Lovino needed him for. A person was lying face down on the grass, surrounded by glass and debris, and struggling to move. Their stray curl was drooping down and bobbing as he crawled very slowly. Occasionally falling back onto the cold, wet grass.

"F-Fratello!" They choked out desperately and Antonio felt more tears sting his eyes.

"Feli!" Lovino called out to him and turned back to face Antonio. He didn't even need to say anything as the Spaniard was already taking out his cell phone and calling for help.

"Hello?...Yes...I-I need help. My friend's hermano...h-he's been hurt!...Si...S-Si. I live near Hetalia Elementary...Si...You should be able to see it...G-Gracias!" Antonio practically threw his phone back into his pocket and ran forward to help the younger Italian. "Dios mio.." He picked him up bridal style and moved him away from the broken vehicle, ripping off a part of his shirt in the process. Antonio reacted quickly and wrapped the torn cloth around a large gash on Feliciano's arm.

"G-Grazie big brother Toni.." Feli smiled at him despite his condition and Antonio thought he was going to break down and cry once again. How can he still be smiling when he's so wounded? Lovino made it over at his own pace and glowered slightly at the scene in front of him, not helping a slight wave of jealously course through him. He was hurt as well, so why wasn't he getting as much attention?

'The bastard..' Lovino mumbled in his head. He didn't dare try to start an argument. Not when his brother is wounded so badly.

Antonio ripped off another part of his shirt and dabbed away the flowing blood. He brushed back the auburn hair and started to wipe away the blood on Feli's head. The latter of the two seemed to have fallen unconscious after thanking the Spaniard.

'Feli must've hit his head hard against something.' Antonio thought to himself as he tried to cover the other's head as best he can. The sounds of sirens were heard just up ahead and the two conscious men looked up. One with much effort though as he winced and nearly fell over once again. "N-Nghn..." Lovino groaned and removed the hand covering his cut on his arm to grab his head. Everything seemed to be spinning around.

"Lovi?" Antonio heard Lovino and tilted his head to glance at him from the corner of his eye. The look of pain was evidently clear in the Italian's eyes as he struggled to stand.

"I-I'm fine damn it."

Both were quiet when the sound of tires and scrambling people made it to the scene. They pushed Antonio away from Feliciano and quickly checked to see if he was even alive. A few of them exchanged glances and nodded, picking him up to lay him down on the stretcher they prepared. One of the medics stopped and turned to Lovino and Antonio.

"Are either you two related to him?" She asked.

Lovino raised his hand weakly. "S-Si. He's my younger brother." She narrowed her eyes at him and looked him over before nodding towards the ambulance.

"You come along as well. You look quite hurt along with brother." Then she snapped her attention to Antonio. He stiffened under her intense stare and awkwardly gazed down to his shoes. "Sir, come too. You called and announced that he was your friend, yes?"

Antonio lifted his head back up and nodded frantically. "Si, ma'am."

"Good. Hurry up. We're not sure how much time this young man might have."

"Right.." Lovino's head fell and his shoulders slumped sadly. They began to shake violently and Antonio knew that the Italian was crying.

"Lo siento Lovino...I'm sure little Feli will be alright~. Now. Let's get in that ambulance."

"Cos..-? HEY!" He squeaked out softly when the ground beneath him was lost and his arms reacted, wrapping around Antonio's neck. His cheeks flushed a bright red and the older man laughed.

"You look like a tomato, Lovi~!" He cooed teasingly and climbed into the back of the ambulance. The doors were shut and everything shifted slightly as the driver started the vehicle and drove quickly through the streets. The siren blaring to warn other cars that they need to move.

"Zitto!" The embarrassed Italian shouted, but instantly regretted it when everything started to spin once again. This time it was a lot worse. "D-Dannazione.." He muttered. The equipment and people in the back started to blur very fast.

"Lovi? Lovi!" Antonio gently shook Lovino by the shoulders and he got no response.

Lovino gave once last glance at his brother as the room went dark and he collapsed onto the ambulance's floor.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet. There were no birds chirping outside of the open window that had the pure white curtains blowing through. No sounds of footsteps outside the door and echoing throughout the empty hallways even though the building is usually a very busy place. And...no one speaking. Despite the fact that there are two people in the room. One of the men was currently resting in a bed, covered in white sheets and sleeping soundlessly on fluffy pillows. His arm had been wrapped in bandages after the cut was stitched closed. The wound had been a pretty deep one. A few other bandaids and minor scratches could be visibly seen on Lovino's face and upper arms. The other man was sitting, his legs crossed and his chin resting in his palm as he stared out the open window, in an arm-chair just across the room. Antonio had been brought to the hospital, along with the two Vargas brothers due to the fact that the latter had been seriously injured in a car wreck not even two blocks from the Spaniard's own home. His green eyes scanned over the little garden at the very bottom that the hospital has placed in the front of the building to greet visitors that came to see their loved ones or whoever in the hospital. Antonio let out a sigh and slowly pushed himself out his chair to walk over to the sleeping Italian. He brushed back Lovino's auburn bangs and smiled to himself.

"Wh-What the fuck are you doing...?"

Antonio froze on the spot when he heard the other speak. Green orbs met with slightly angry hazel ones.

"Lovino...? You're-..." The Spaniard grinned from ear to ear and couldn't contain his excitement that Lovino has finally woken up. "Dios mio, you're okay~! That's great!" Antonio tried to lean down and hug him, but he immediately got a palm slammed into his face to hold him off.

"D-Don't try to hug me you bastard! I'm in a hospital bed if you haven't noticed!" Lovino's cheeks were dusted with a rosy hue and his signature scowl was on his face. Antonio whined childishly and waved his arms in front of him to try and hug him again, but was still held off by the hand pushing him back.

"But I want to hug you Lovi~! I haven't seen you in years!"

"I don't fucking care!"

"But...por favooooore?" Antonio puffed out a tan cheek in a pout as he manuvered his head so Lovino's hand was barely on his face anymore. Lovino narrowed his eyes at him and let out an irritated growl. He dropped his hand back onto the bed and openeed his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Antonio pulled the other to his chest in a hug. "I missed you, Lovi! I can't believe it's been five years, si? How you've grown~." Antonio gushed happily.

Lovino squirmed around in his arms awkwardly and tried to hide the large blush that creeped it's way onto his cheeks. "W-Well after five fucking years, of course I've grown you idiota." He muttered and turned his gaze towards the window.

Antonio let out a small chuckle and nodded as he pulled away to stand up. "Si, si. I know." His stare softened and he smiled at him. "So...why'd you decide to come back Lovi? I thought you said-.."

"Nonno died..."

There was a long pause in the room as both men stared at each other for a long. Antonio didn't know what to say. Romolus was the youngest and healthiest grandfather he's ever met!

"¿Q-Qué?" Was all Antonio could manage to say at the time.

"Are you fucking deaf!" Lovino suddenly shouted and snapped his head back towards the other's direction. His eyes were narrowed into a glare and Antonio could see that Lovino was trying his hardest not to cry. A wave of sympathy washed over him as he took a step forward and stood over Lovino. "N-Nonno died...a few weeks ago damn it.." His voice cracked in the middle of his sentence and Lovino bit his lip to choke back his sobs that tried to claw it's way out of his throat. He took a deep breath and his hands clenched into tight fists as he lowered his head. "Stupid b-bastard...I didn't even...I-." Lovino couldn't even finish his sentence as tears started to roll down his cheeks and he started to sob loudly, burying his face in his hands. Antonio watched him with sympathy and took a seat next to him on the hospital bed. He decided not to say anything at the moment because he might just make it worse.

"Lovi-I'm...I-."

"Don't." Lovino snapped at him before he finished. "I...I d-don't need your damn s-sympa-athy!" His shoulders continued to shake from the held back cries, but tears still managed to escape down his face. Lovino stared up at the looming Spaniard for a moment through his darkened, auburn hair with puffy, red hazel eyes before he broke down again and pulled his knees up to his chest. He let out a hiss of pain since his body was still wounded from the scratches and whatnot. Antonio frowned at the other's actions and moved closer to him.

"Mi amigo...you shouldn't move around so much. You're hurt..."

"N-No shi-it!" The Italian hiccuped and glared at him harshly. He immediately buried his face again and continued to weep. "N-Nonno...d-damn it you bastard. Why'd yo-ou have t-to go and die..?" He managed to say quietly and Antonio could only watch helplessly next to him. Antonio let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his curly, brown hair. The room became quiet once again. Except the loud crying Lovino was emitting from the corner of the room. His hiccuping began to stop and his crying started to die down to occasion sniffling and whimpers. Antonio bit his lip as he stared at the dirty, white tiles on the floor. What should he say? Should he even say anything at all? Even so, what is there to say to him after all that has happened? Antonio's mind was racing with a million questions per minute and he could feel a headache starting to come on. He slowly closed his eyes and propped his back against the wall.

"Is...Is fratello okay?"

Antonio snapped his eyes back open and sat up, looking down at the Italian. His eyes looked dull, lifeless, and...worried. Antonio couldn't see that furious, snappy Italian spark in his eyes anymore and it worried him. He didn't like seeing his friend like this...Not after he finally got to see him again.

"S-Si...He'll be okay, Lovi. Dr. Beilschmidt explained it to me. He even said that /you/ would be able to be released today~! Feli though...he will have to stay for a while.." He explained nervously.

"A while?" Lovino narrowed his eyes at him. "How long is /a while/?"

"For, uh...at least four-five weeks? Maybe?"

Lovino's eyes widened at those words and clenched his hands around the cheap hospital sheets, bunching it up angrily. "Four...to five /weeks/?" He shouted loudly at Antonio.

"Si! Lo siento! I...I didn't think you'd be to upset since he'll be fine by the end of it!" Antonio raised his arms over his head as reflex, but the usual whack from Lovino never came. Instead, he slowly lowered his arms to see that the other was staring at the window with a uncharacteristic calm expression on his face.

"Hey...Antonio..." He muttered without looking back.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Can...Can you go and tell Feli that I'm sorry?"

"You can tell him yourself if you'd like." A voice suddenly said before Antonio could even open his mouth. Both men turned towards the door to spot the doctor standing there. His blonde hair was slicked back and his eyes were a piercing sky-blue. By the he talked, Antonio and Lovino could tell that he could've originated from Germany since his accent was so heavy. The man took a few steps towards them and pushed Lovino back onto the bed so he wasn't sitting up anymore. While he was checking him to make sure he was well enough to even be moving, Lovino was trying to say something.

"C-Cosa?" He finally managed to speak out. Then he shot right back up and grabbed the collar of the doctor, snarling harshly at him. "Where the hell is my brother you bastard?"

The German did not even flinch at his aggresion, but simply peeled Lovino's hand away from his shirt. He fixed his collar and let out a sigh. "Antonio. If Mr. Vargas would allow you, you can take him to Feliciano's room. It's not to far from here. Room 317."

Antonio smiled happily. "Of course, Ludwig~! Thank you so much."

Ludwig smiled a bit at him and nodded curtly. "Just doing my job, Toni."

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait!" Lovino blurted out next to them and the other two guys looked towards him. He pointed an accusing finger at Ludwig, who only blinked in slight surprise. "YOU. I fucking remember you! You're that damned potato bastard that my little brother hung out with all of the time! How the hell did you become a /doctor/!" Lovino huffed and waved his arms around dramatically like the Italian he is. Antonio chuckled at his antics and slung an arm around Ludwig.

"Because he's really smart, Lovi~! Unlike me. I only became a teacher at Hetalia Elementary. You know? The one by my house?"

Lovino let out an aggrevated growl and collapsed back onto his pillow. He tilted his head to look at Antonio with a blank stare. "I always knew you were a pedo."

"H-Hey! I am not!" Antonio pouted and then laughed loudly.

"What's so funny damn it!"

"You. I'm just glad you're back to your usual self."

"S-Shut up bastard..."

Ludwig cleared his throat to get their attention back. "Now then. Antonio. If you'd please help Mr. Vargas to his feet, you may follow me to Feliciano's room." Antonio nodded his head and stood over Lovino, extending his arms.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm going to carry you mi amigo!"

"Like hell you are! Just...help me off of the bed you bastard!"

"But Loviiiii~!"

"N-CHIGIII!" Lovino shrieked when Antonio ignored his complaints and swooped down to pick the other up bridal style. "P-P-Put me down you dumb ass!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Antonio. Put him down. I don't think I would want to hear him complaining the whole time we're walking down the hall. It might disturb the other patients."

"Yeah! What the potato bastard sa-HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"Lovi! Stop squirming! I'm gonna-OW! Don't kick! I'm gonna drop y-Dios mio, are you okay!"

"You fucking bastaaaaard!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: WHEEEE~! Chapter 3! Haha, that rhymed. =u=**

**Lovi: You're a fucking idiot...**

**Me: A-And you're just a big meanie! *hits him with tomato***

**Lovi: HEY! *throws one back***

**Me and Lovi: *ends up getting into a huge tomato nuclear war with tomatoes disguised as grenades and blahblahblah***

**Toni: *watching like an idiot* Oh yeah~! Animelover does not own Hetalia! **

* * *

"I said I was sorry Lovinooo!" Antonio whined loudly in the large empty hallway of the hospital, making his voice echo around. Lovino was stomping next to him, a scowl on his face as he glared at the blabbering idiot next to him. His hand was rubbing a sore spot on his back when he got dropped. However, his face was slightly red when he felt Antonio's hand squeeze his shoulder gently in apology. Only out anger though!

"T-Tch, whatever." The Italian grumbled angrily and watched the man in front of them with the same amount of anger he was giving Antonio. That damned potato bastard didn't even decide to help him up when Antonio accidentally dropped him. Instead, Ludwig rubbed the bridge of his nose and told him to be quieter before telling the two men to follow after him. Lovino growled quietly at the thought and was about to raise his hand to smack him upside the head-again-until he noticed that he couldn't hear their echoing footsteps anymore. Oh. That must've meant that they stopped. Ludwig gave Lovino a knowing glance and smiled a little as he opened the door to Feliciano's room. Lovino quickly shoved Antonio away, the Spaniard letting out a low yelp, and nearly darted into the room.

"Eek!" A squeak was heard from inside the room and Antonio and Ludwig glanced at each other before stepping in. Lovino could be seen on the edge of Feliciano's bed and hugging him around the neck. "F-Fratello?" The youngest of the brothers bit his lip when Lovino tightened his grip around his neck. A large gauze could be seen wrapped around Feliciano's head because of the large gash that was made when he slammed his head against the driver's wheel. His arm was resting in an arm sling due to the fact that it was broken in the crash. More bandages were visibly wrapped around his torso since his shirt was off and neatly folded on the chair next to his bed.

"G-God damn it you idiot.." Lovino mumbled and pulled away a little to kiss Feliciano's cheeks. A tear rolled down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away when he released his brother from his embrace. "I am /n-never/ letting you drive again damn it.."

Feliciano chuckled a little at the last comment Lovino made and leaned against him happily. He spotted more figures in the corner of his eye and immediately smiled when he saw who they were. "Veh~! Antonio! Dr. Beilschmidt~!" Antonio saw a sparkle of sadness in the bigger man's eyes, but he decided not to say anything and smiled gently at Feliciano. The wounded Italian waved his arm frantically and giggled, but then started to cough violently and he leaned back onto his pillows with a groan.

Ludwig shook his head with a sigh and stepped over to him. "I told you not to over-exert yourself, Feli. You're in critical condition und only making it worse."

"Mi dispiace~. I'm just so happy to see everyone, yes?" Feli closed his eyes and smiled at everyone in the room. Ludwig couldn't help but to smile back at the cheerful Italian and walk over to him so he can check up on his condition.

"Can you move your arm for me please? I need to see how bad it is.." Ludwig requested when he shooed Lovino away from the bed. The other gave a skeptical glare at the doctor, but complied with him since he was the one to make his brother get better anyways. He didn't want to argue with him. For now.

"Veh, okay~!" Feliciano raised his arm, the one that was hanging limply in the sling, up. The moment didn't last long because he winced from the immense pain he felt and quickly lowered it. Droplets of water could be seen glistening in the sun's rays from the corner of Feliciano's eyes and Lovino took a step forward. Antonio grabbed his wrist to keep him in place just in case the angered man tried to attack the German.

"Hey! Stop hurting my brother!"

Ludwig looked over his shoulder and narrowed at his eyes at him. "It is mein job to make sure my patients get all of the help they can get. Even if it means they have to endure pain to make it happen. If I let him keep his arm still for the entire time he is at this hospital, he might not be able to use it again. Und I will not let that happen." He looked away and gazed down at the whimpering man resting on the bed. "Not to him.." His voice dropped to a whisper so no one will be able to hear him say that last sentence.

"L-Lovi~. I'm okay. Promise!" Feliciano spoke up, his voice cracking from the pain. "Dr. Beilschmidt i-is only helping me! Right?" His bright hazel eyes wondered over to the German and the other nodded. Another sad look on his face. This time, Antonio stepped up and placed a hand on Ludwig's shoulder. "Ludwig. Does...Does Feli-even remember you?" A frown was adorned the Spaniard's lips as he watched Ludwig let out a heavy sigh.

"N-Nein. He got a concussion when his head was damaged during the crash. It seems that...from that impact...he lost some of his memory. Not all of it though. He clearly still remembers his brother und you of course since all three of you were so close as kids.." The blonde lifted his head and let his gaze settle on the two Italian brothers talking quietly amongst themselves, occasionally sneaking a glance in their direction. Feliciano's eyes widened at Ludwig when Lovino glared at him and whispered something in his brother's ear. They both looked away again and Antonio only chuckled at their antics.

"They're acting like gossiping teenage girls, si?"

"Ja. Oh. Antonio, I've been meaning to ask you. How are you und Bella doing?"

Antonio felt his blood run cold when he heard her name leave Ludwig's mouth. He released the other's shoulder and unconsciously brought his hands down to wrap them around his stomach, suddenly having the urge to throw up.

"I...W-We-.." His eyes were shut tight and he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"An-Antonio?" A voice was heard in the silence of the room after Antonio seemed to have caught the attention of the three other men in the room. "Are you alright?" He recognized the voice as Lovino. It actually sounded genuinely concerned and...worried. It was a tone that he kept hidden behind his shouting and snappy attitude. Antonio could say that he actually liked hearing his soothing tone of voice.

The nearly broken down Spaniard snapped his eyes open when he felt a hand brush something off of his face. 'When did I even start crying', he wondered. His green eyes quickly caught the attention of dark, hazel ones, if only for a brief moment because he dropped his gaze back to the dirty, white tiles.

"Don't you fucking look away from me. What's the matter with you?" Lovino growled quietly and forced Antonio to look at him once more.

"It...It doesn't concern you Lovi." Antonio said softly and stepped away, turning his back to everyone. "Now that we know Feli is okay, let...let's go, si?" His usual, cheery voice was gone and replaced with a dull-ish, monotone. Lovino raised his hand to pull him back, but bit his lip and stayed quiet as he watched Antonio walk to the door. Lovino looked over his shoulder at his brother and Ludwig before shaking his head.

"I'm going with him. I'll...I'll be back as soon as I can to visit, alright fratello?"

"Veh~! Va bene! I'm sure I'll be a lot better when you came back because Dr. Beilschmidt is a great doctor. He's so nice to me!"

"Is he now?" Hazel eyes caught baby blue and narrowed them in the German's direction. Ludwig coughed into his hand and avoided his glare.

"N-Now then. I suggest you go und catch up with Antonio, ja?" He tried suggesting.

"Tch. Whatever. Just...don't do anything to my brother of I'll kick your ass, capito!?" With that, he ran out of the door and headed to the hospital's main entrance in search for Antonio. He spotted him out in the parking lot so he took off in his direction. "Oi! Bastard!"

Antonio's head perked up at the sound of his name and he blinked at the sight of Lovino running towards him. "Hm? What is it?"

"I-I'm coming with you."

A moment of silence passed between the two men as they stared at each other. The only sounds that could be heard were the occasional cars passing by or hospital visitors and patients coming and going at the building's large doors.

"Wha-?"

"O-Only because I need somewhere to stay before I can find a place of my own damn it!" Lovino quickly cut him off and turned his head in hope that the oblivious idiot can't see his blush.

"Oh. Well, in that case, of course you can stay! I have a guest bedroom you can use~." Antonio grinned at him. It wasn't as large as the ones he always did, but at least it was something. A glimmer of pride sparked in Lovino when he thought about how he was able to make Antonio smile. Even after his almost break down in the room.

"Good. Let's go then. I'm fucking hungry."

"Ooh! I'll make paella for us then!" Antonio bounced a bit before climbing in his car. Lovino stood outside of the car, staring at it intensely. "Something wrong Lovino?"

"I thought...you came in the ambulance. How is you car here?" Lovino asked curiously as he climbed inside on the passenger's side.

"Oh. The hospital made me leave since they had to take care of you. And when we got there, it was really late, visiting hours were loooong over~. So they took me home and I drove back to the hospital the next day~! I was really worried about you and Feli, you know?" He explained cheerily and started the car, backing out of the parking lot and beginning his drive back home. Lovino felt his face grow hot and he crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Hn.."

"So what do you want in your paella?"

"Tomatoes..."

"You still love tomatoes?! That's bueno~!"

"J-Just shut up and keep driving!"

"Uwaah! You're so meeean~."

"AND YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: OH. MEIN. GOTT. /sobsforever. I am soooo sorry for the lack of updates. It's just that I've been busy with school and such. And here I thought I would be able to type more since we received school MacBooks for our work. HOW WRONG I WAS. Anyways...here's the fourth chapter! ENJOY THE LATENESS.**

**Roma: You stupid cagna! You take too long!**

**Me: I-I'm sorry! /sulksandstartssobbingevenmor e!**

**Toni: Lovi~! Don't be so mean! ;nn; Here, Animelover! Fusosososososo~. Fusosososososo~. **

**Roma: You're an idiot...*SIGH* Animelover doesn't own Hetalia. Because if she did, I would be... *OMITTED* **

**Me: Ehehehehe. =uuuu= **

* * *

The ride home had been a silent one. With the exception of the wind blowing from the smaller man's window. Lovino sat the whole twenty six minutes with his arms crossed, and a frown on his face as he watched everything go by in a blur of bright colors. His hair was whipping around, but he didn't even seem to care. Antonio has his hands on the wheel, tightly, and kept his eyes on the road. Sure, he occasionally took brief glances over to him to see if Lovino is alright, but most of the time his green eyes were fixated on the asphalt road ahead of him. Making sure not to crash since the Italian next to him just got out of one and Antonio was damn sure Lovino didn't want to go through that again. Or himself for that matter. After they made it home, Lovino unbuckled himself and stepped outside. He stretched and let out a satisfied groan when he heard his back pop.

"Fuck, that felt good." He grinned to himself and almost forgot about Antonio until he heard shuffling behind him. The Spaniard was taking his sweet time checking everything before opening the driver's side door and climbing out, a smile on his usual cheerful face.

"You take too long, bastard."

"Lo siento~. I was just checking to see if I have everything." To prove his point, he lifted his arms that contained big, paper bags.

"W-Were those there the whole time?!" Lovino frowned more so and placed his hand on his hips, eyeing the bags curiously.

"Si! N-Now, um, can you help me?" Antonio smiled sheepishly and fumbled with the bags, nearly dropping them on the concrete driveway. Lovino rolled his eyes, but took a step forward and wrapped his arms one of them many bags.

"You're such an idiota.."

"I am not~!" Despite his protest, Antonio smiled happily and headed back towards his house with Lovino following close behind. The Italian's curiosity got the best of him and he craned his neck so he could get a view of what was in the bag. There was nothing more than…

"Tomatoes?" Lovino dead-panned and looked up through his auburn hair to stare at the other with a 'Are you fucking serious?' look on his face. Antonio turned his head and gazed over his shoulder when Lovino spoke up, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Well of course I got tomates! They /are/ my favorite food, remember?" The Spaniard grinned at Lovino, in which the latter blushed heavily, and shifted the paper bags into one arm so he could try to open the door. The loud rustling of the paper caused Lovino to grit his teeth since Antonio was taking to long to even find his keys. This continued for nearly eight minutes until Antonio finally figured out that he accidentally put his keys in with the groceries. Lovino had to restrain himself so he doesn't take all of the tomatoes in his arms and chuck them at the other's head in a blind fury. Instead…he let out an irritated growl and reached in the bag that he was holding for a tomato to munch on. The Italian studied the small fruit that he was currently clutching in his small, smooth hand. He smiled to himself when he had the sudden remembrance of Antonio's introduction of tomatoes to the Italian. Lovino could remember every detail. To the constant ranting about the amazing, juicy taste of them to actually trying it for himself. He gently squeezed it and brought it up to his slightly parted lips for a bite. The juices immediately burst out and ran down his chin like a stream, making Lovino's tongue poke out and lick up the tomato juice before it dripped down his neck and onto his shirt. He was wearing a pretty expensive shirt you know. He was so lost in concentration to eating the fruit that he never noticed the large shadow hanging over him, it's head slightly tilting to the side as it waited.

"Lovi?"

At the mention of that ridiculous nickname Antonio gave him, said man looked up to see Antonio watching him with an amused grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" His sun-kissed skin was shining in the sunlight as his arms were crossed over his chest. The Spaniard himself was leaning on the door frame, a brow quirked up, waiting for Lovino to say something.

The words caught in Lovino's throat and he could feel his cheeks burning intensely. He willed for the blush to go down, but he figured that life hated him since it just seemed to burn more.

"Aww, tan lindo~! You look like a little tomate!"

Lovino's restraint was held back no longer when he nearly squashed the tomato in his hand. Instead of eating the delicate fruit anymore, the Italian growled and threw it at Antonio as hard as he could. "SHUT UP!"

….

His throw wasn't as strong as he thought, or Antonio just had quick reflexes, but the taller of the two managed to catch the tomato before it could collide with his face. Antonio stuck out his bottom lip in a slight pout as he lowered his hand and stared at Lovino, his emerald eyes shimmering. "So mean~!" He let out a breathy laugh and stuck the tomato in his mouth as he stepped forward and took the bag out of Lovino's arm, knocking the other out of his angered trance.

"H-Hey! The hell are you doing?"

Antonio tilted his head in confusion and he blinked. "I'm…taking the bag inside?"

"Well, I fucking know /that/, but…" Lovino snatched the bag back and hid his face behind his long, messy bangs, brushing past Antonio with a scowl. "…I-I want to help, damn it." His shoes made loud a loud echoing sound as he stepped into the very large, tile-floored kitchen. With his back turned towards Antonio the whole time, he never noticed the grateful smile that adorned on the Spaniard's lips.

"Gracias, Lovi."

"Don't call me that."

"But why noooot~? It's cute, no?"

"No."

"But-!"

"You call me that one more time and I will walk out that door you stupid bastard!" Lovino placed the bag down with a heavy thud and pointed dramatically at the front door that was still open for some reason. Neither man said anything and Antonio folded his hands behind his back as he rocked on his heels, looking around innocently. Lovino dead-panned as he watched him, his eyes narrowed in a challenging way.

"Lovi?"

"That's it!" Lovino threw his hands in the air and stomped towards the door. "I'm fucking leaving!" However, he never actually made it out of the house due to a larger, slightly calloused hand wrapping around his waist and pressing his back flush against a very well-built chest. Lovino's face turned red with a blush when he felt Antonio holding him in place as he laughed happily in his ear. Oh god, that laugh… Lovino had to think very depressing thoughts and outcomes just so he won't accidentally laugh with him. Antonio's laughter felt like a disease to Lovino because every time the Spaniard laughed, Lovino couldn't help but nearly laugh along with him. Yet he doesn't. Why? Because he knows that Antonio would not let him live it down so easily.

"No! I won't let you leave!" Antonio stated defiantly with a hint of playfulness laced into his words. Lovino thrashed around and nearly punched Antonio in the face, shouting out and cursing in rapid Italian. "Besides, you live here until you find your own place to live, remember~?" He smiled down at the smaller man, watching as Lovino slowly stopped struggling and stood there with a frown on his face. Letting out a sigh, Lovino slammed his elbow back into Antonio's stomach, making the other flinch and finally release him as he rubbed the spot he was just hit, and huffed loudly.

"T-Then don't call me that anymore! Or I'll…I'll…"

"You'll…?"

"I-I'll do /something/, damn it!" Lovino turned his head away and stomped back into the kitchen, taking the items out of the bag.

"Ahaha, lo siento Loviiiiii-no." Antonio snickered childishly and walked back into the room as well. Without saying anything though, he placed a hand on Lovino's shoulder and gently pushed him out of the way so he could finish taking out his groceries instead.

"Oi! Don't fucking push me!"

"Hm? Oh, I knew that if I would have said something, you wouldn't listen. So…I just thought that moving you would be easier, si~?" His lips quirked up at the corners to show off his pearly-white teeth with a large smile. It was his way to look so happy that Lovino would be to flustered to be angry anymore.

…

It seemed to work. Lovino scoffed in irritation, but said no more as he swiftly moved around the island counter and hopped up on the main counter, his arms crossed tightly. "S-Stupid bastard.."

"Gracias~." Antonio nodded his head, satisfied, and finished taking out his groceries. After he was done putting them away, the spun on his heel so fast that he almost fell over. Antonio flailed his arms and tried to regain his balance, but he was to clumsy for his own good. Lovino's eyes widened at the sight of Antonio making frantic arm motions and almost falling over that he reacted without even thinking. The Italian hopped off of the counter and tried to hold him up. Not such a good idea. The smaller man didn't even try to think about how much bigger and heavier Antonio was, so trying to hold him up didn't work when he felt his back hit the kitchen floor. A quiet yelp escaped from his lips when his bruise from earlier collided with the cold tiles. Lovino bit his lip to hold back a whimper and his eyes were closed tightly.

"Lovino..?"

Lovino shifted his body, trying to sit up, but was stopped by something that was right next to his head. He snapped his eyes open and immediately caught the attention of sparkling, emerald-green eyes that were clouded with worry. A few seconds of silence passed between them, both men were blushing slightly, until Lovino decided to break the silence by shouting and wiggling around.

"C-CHIGIIIII! Get off of me you fucking Spanish pervert!"

"A-Ah! I'm sorry!" Antonio sat up on his knees, waving his hands in front of his face and shaking his head. Lovino growled dangerously and sat up, rubbing his, once again, sore back.

"God damn it…"

"Lo siento. Lo siento, Lovi~."

Lovino glared at Antonio whenever he heard him say that nickname he hates so much, but decided to let it go since he hurt to much.

"J-Just help me up you bastard!"

"Oh, si. Of course.." Antonio pushed himself back to his feet and bent down at the waist as he offered his hand to help the other up. The Italian stared at his hand for a moment until he finally reached up and clasped his hand with Antonio's slightly calloused one. Lovino's cheeks were turning red from blushing again, but he was sure that Antonio was to stupid to even catch it. When he was back on his feet, making sure not to fall again, he placed his hands on his lower back and groaned.

"Man, I'm going to be so fucking sore tomorrow.."

Antonio blinked at him, slightly tilting his head in thought as he watched Lovino stomp around the kitchen and grumble quietly to himself. The Spanish man could't help but smile when he noticed the other's face slowly turning red from blushing, and he chuckled to himself, making the latter of the two look over his shoulder and scowl.

"The hell are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing~! Just remembered something that Ludwig said to me earlier.." He lied, hoping he would't notice. Lovino said nothing more as he walked into the pantry to grab a plastic, zip-loc bag. Antonio crossed his arms over his chest and rested one foot on the wall behind him as he leaned against it, watching the smaller man with curious amusement. Lovino brushed past Antonio and made his way to the freezer, pulling out some ice by this bare hands, which he complained about that too, and stuffed the ice into the bag. Lovino zipped the bag close and stomped into the living room so he can lie down and rest the bag of ice on his back.

"Ngmn…" The Italian grumbled into the pillow that he was currently cuddling close to his face.

"What was that~?" Antonio grinned lightly and pushed himself off of the wall, opening up a drawer and pulling out an apron to put on so he can start cooking lunch for the two of them. Of course it has to have tomatoes in it. It was his favorite food like he said! But…part of him was only doing it for Lovino's satisfaction. Antonio's emerald-green eyes scanned over Lovino, watching him as he waited for the other to repeat what he said into the pillow.

"I-I said hurry up with lunch, damn it! I'm fucking hungry!" Lovino lifted his head, if only for a moment, and then buried it back into the pillow. Antonio smiled and then laughed at the Italian's response, tying the apron's strings behind his back. He clapped his hands together and looked around on the counter for the ingredients he was going to use in his well-known paella. Antonio likes to call it, 'Boss's Famoso Paella'. Why he calls himself, or the dish, 'boss'. No one really knows. Just as he pulled the cutting board close to him so he could start to cut up tomatoes, a loud knock was heard echoing around the house.

Lovino lifted his head and was about to shout at Antonio to open the door, but he was cut off by a familiar voice. A growl made its way out between his lips and he glared at the door.

"OI! TONI! LET THE AWESOME ME AND NOT SO AWESOME FRANCY-PANTS IN, VERDAMMT!"

"How dare you insult moi!"

"…Cazzo.."


	5. Chapter 5

**UGH. SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT GUYS. /headdesk. Writer's block really sucks. T n T**

**I do not own Hetalia! Unfortunately..**

* * *

Antonio smiled brightly at the voices that were heard throughout the house and laughed loudly to himself, placing his hands on his hips. "I didn't know they were coming over today~!" He looked over at Lovino to see the Italian moving up from his spot on the couch and heading to the door. His green eyes widened in curiosity as he watched him. "Lovi, what are you-?"

"The hell are you guys doing!? Go away!" Lovino shouted angrily as he grabbed the door handle tightly, pulling the front door so hard that it slammed on the wall next to it. Antonio really hoped that it wasn't damaged. Or cracked. Francis and Gilbert jumped back at the sudden motion, but quickly composed themselves after they saw that it was only a small man standing in the entranceway. Both men stared at the smaller of the trio with confused expressions. The two standing outside turned their heads and stared at one another, trying to comprehend who it is that opened the door. He seemed so familiar…

Francis's eyes suddenly lighted up from remembrance and moved so fast that Lovino barely had enough time to escape the Frenchman's embrace.

"Lovino! Oh how big brother Francis has missed you~! You're so grown up, cher!" He gushed happily, leaning down to kiss Lovino's cheeks in greeting. The latter of the two scowled and thrashed around violently in an attempt to escape his arms.

"Let…Let go of me you God damn pervert!" He shouted angrily, blushing so hard that he was sure that anyone could feel the heat radiating off of his face. Not that he liked being kissed on the cheeks by the Frenchman, but it's just that he's not used to affection from anyone other than his fratello. It made him…uneasy.

"Still a spitfire, eh Lovi? Kesese~. So unawesome." Gilbert blurted out suddenly since he was starting to feel left out. /No one/ leaves out the great and awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!

"No one was talking to you, potato bastard two!"

Gilbert snickered and pried Francis off of the Italian before the hot-headed one starts throwing objects. Trust me. He's learned that the hard way. Francis wiggled his arms around and whined childishly as he tries to hug Lovino once more. Antonio decided he should step in before something was broken or killed. Like a certain Frenchman he considers a best friend. He brushed off his hands on the apron he was still wearing and made his way over to the door only to meet up with the sight that made him slightly irked.

Why was he irked though..?

Francis had his arms around the smaller man once again and his hands were sliding into his shirt. The Spaniard could've sworn he heard his friend mutter, "You've grown so much~. But /how much/ exactly? Ohonhonhon~." The Prussian-he liked to be called that instead of German-had his arms around the blonde's middle and was currently trying to still pry him away from the cursing and squirming Lovino. However, Antonio cleared his throat loudly enough to call the attention of the trio at his doorstep. All of their eyes widened at his sudden appearance. He forced a smile on his face and leaned against the door frame casually, even though his eyes were darker than their usual bright green shade.

"What's on amigos?"

His two best friends looked at him, then at each other, back at him, then back at each other. Francis chuckled nervously and pulled his hands back, raising them up in a defensive manner. "Oh nothing~!" Gilbert rolled his eyes and released the Frenchman's torso to throw his arm around his shoulder instead, smirking mischievously.

"We were just-!"

"CHIGIII! D-Damn it Antonio, these /bastards/ you call friends were molesting me!" Lovino cried out suddenly and flailed his arms around wildly as he retreated behind said Spaniard. His head peeked out from the side and his hazel eyes were narrowed into a glare. If looks could kill, Francis and Gilbert would be dead on Antonio's doorstep. Bleeding from their heads. Because they were…beaten up with potatoes. Yeah. That's how they would die. ….From potatoes to the head.

Lovino smirked at his little day dream and let out a little laugh. However, he immediately stopped when he noticed that all of the members of the Bad Touch Trio were staring at him with strange looks on their faces. "What are you looking at!?" He shouted, puffing his cheek out in his signature pout that everyone knew him for. Gilbert stuck his tongue out at him childishly and placed his thumbs on his ears, waving them back and forth. The Italian retaliated by doing somewhat the same motion, except he flipped him off as well. The other stared at him for a moment until he just randomly burst out into a laughing fit.

"Mein Gott, I missed you Grumpy Tomato."

"Shut up! I told you not to call me that"

"AHEM!" Antonio once again cleared his throat and everyone shut their mouths once again to stare at him as they waited for him to actually say something. "Want to come in? Lovi and I were about to have lunch~." The Spaniard's hidden mean demeanor had vanished when he saw that they were getting along without touching all over each other. Though he would still have to watch his French friend pretty closely if he didn't want anyone inappropriately touched in his living room or whatnot.

"Oui! Of course, mon ami." Francis chimed in from behind Gilbert, his blonde hair slightly ruffled from the man-handling done by the albino man standing in his way. He smiled happily as he stepped forward in Antonio's direction and he bent forward to kiss the other's sun-kissed cheeks in greeting like he did to Lovino. Although his kisses lingered a little longer than necessary. Not that Antonio even noticed. He led them into the house-Lovino was still trying to hide behind him the entire time-and told them that they could do whatever until he was finished with lunch. Gilbert gave him a thumbs up and spun on his heel to suddenly race forward, throwing his arms up in the air and shouting about how awesome he is or something. Francis let out a heavy sigh and said that he would try to keep the crazy Prussian under control.

...

A loud crash echoed throughout the house.

"SORRY!" Gilbert called out after the sound of broken glass stopped echoing around the house.

Lovino turned to glare at the blonde Frenchman and sneered. "You're doing a shitty job at keeping him from trouble."

Francis glared slightly at the Italian before stomping in the direction of Gilbert, cursing loudly in French at him. All that he got as a response was a loud laugh and footsteps that got farther and farther away with each step.

The two men that were left in the living room watched the other until he disappeared from view. Antonio glanced over his shoulder to see Lovino snarling and holding onto the Spaniard's shirt tightly between his slender fingers. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. Since…he liked having Lovino close to him. He hasn't seen him in five years! They were the closest of friends when they were younger, as much as the latter didn't want to admit it, so having him hold onto him when he's angry about something brought a smile onto the Spaniard's lips.

Lovino seemed to notice it however since he looked up at the smiling bastard and furrowed his brows a bit in slight curiosity. "What are you so happy about?"

Antonio straightened his back up, jumping a bit at the sound of the other's voice. He barely even registered it in his head, so he answered his question the smartest way he could. "…Huh?"

The smaller of the two scoffed in irritation as he slowly released his grip on Antonio's shirt, taking a step back. "What's. With. The. Smile?" Lovino pointed to the corners of his lips and raised a brow in question. "You were staring at me and then you smiled as if you were in a fucking daze or something." He let his hands drop back to his sides and stare up at the Spaniard.

Antonio blinked once. Twice. He was…staring at him? He didn't even realize he was! His cheeks started to burn slightly in embarrassment and sheepishly flashed Lovino a toothy grin. "Oh. Lo siento, Lovi~. I was just…thinking."

The latter of the two didn't look convinced, but decided not to say anything. He wasn't going to get anything other than that. Lovino huffed a bit, but nodded, running a hand through his dark auburn hair. "Fine. Whatever floats your boat, Toni."

Antonio smiled genuinely when the other decided to drop the subject. He really had no idea what he was consciously doing, so trying to explain would have been kind of awkward to explain. He reached up to ruffle Lovino's hair gently before walking back into the kitchen. The food that he was cutting up before Francis and Gilbert showed up were attended to once again so they could have lunch soon. Lovino watched the Spaniard with a dead-panned expression until he lost sight of him in the kitchen. Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, he felt his cheeks burning once more. His hands were clenched into fists at his side as he started to walk away.

"Damn basta-OI! WHAT THE HELL?"

Once he made it into the hallway-he was heading to his room to take a siesta or something-Francis seemed to come out of nowhere and he wrapped his fingers around Lovino's upper arm, pulling him aside into an empty room. Gilbert was there as well, but he was on the other side of the bedroom and seemed to be texting someone. So he didn't really notice the two of them walk in.

"We need to talk, cher."

Lovino scrunched his nose in confusion as he stared up at the Frenchman with narrowed hazel eyes. Gilbert perked his head up when he saw that Francis returned to the room and he hopped up.

"Ja, ja. Talk. It's actually about something important /Lovi/." The albino man smirked, knowing that Lovino hated being called that, and he chuckled lightly when he saw the other's face turn red in rage.

"The hell are you walking about, you damn perverts?" The Italian snarled at them, pulling his arm out of Francis's grip. Gilbert rolled his eyes and walked over to them, his crimson eyes glistening with…

…

Is that worry in his eyes? The 'Almighty Gilbert' was worried about something? Lovino didn't know what was going on. Or why these two wanted to talk to him about something. All that he knew…

…was that he isn't going to like what they tell him. At all.

The gorgeous blonde let out a sigh and took a step closer to the smaller of the trio. Lovino's eyes widened a bit and he reactively took a step back. The seriousness in Francis's eyes made him feel uneasy, and honestly, a bit scared. Not that he'll admit that though. They stood there for what felt like hours until Francis opened his mouth and said a few words that made Lovino's eyes widen and his face burn like that sun.

"…You're still in love with Antonio, aren't you?"

Lovino didn't know what to do. W-What are they talking about? He never loved that…that /idiot/. His mouth opened and closed several times, making him look like a fish out of water. Francis and Gilbert waited patiently for an answer with small frowns on their faces. Lovino looked up through his bangs and made the mistake of catching their watchful gaze. His own eyes noticed that they waited for an answer and they weren't going to let this go until they do. So he handled this the best way he could. He ran. Lovino ran out that door as fast as his Italian legs could manage. His name could be heard being shouted behind him, but that didn't matter. He had to get away. Get away from the confrontation. Away from…that question. There was no way he could be in love with Antonio. No possible way. The fiery Italian ran to his guest room across the house and slammed the door behind him, locking it. He took a few deep breaths as he slid down the door on his back.

"Damn it.." He muttered under his breath as he let his head roll back and rest against the painted wood behind him.

His eyes closed as he sat there and thought about the events that just happened moments ago. In love? Lovino being in love? No. The image of Antonio flashed in his mind and he snapped his eyes open, a heavy blush creeping up to his face. Lovino clenched his teeth and shook his head.

"Go away!" He shouted to no one in particular. More specifically…the images going through his mind.

Antonio's luscious, curly hair. His bright white teeth that made him look even better when he smiles happily. His sun-kissed skin that was the perfect skin tone for him. His eyes.

His sparkling, emerald eyes that Lovino couldn't help but admit were beautiful and mesmerizing…

The ones that showed exactly who Antonio was. The perfect, happy-go-lucky, gorgeous man that Antonio was. Lovino couldn't say that Antonio wasn't a good-looking man. But that didn't mean he loved him! There was no way he loved that man.

No way at all. He was pretty damn certain he didn't!

...

…That Italian let out a groan of aggravation and buried his face in his trembling hands.

"…I really /am/ still in love with him.."


End file.
